


gotta finish what you shouldn’t have started

by crookedspoon



Series: Exchange Fics [68]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Begging, Blow Jobs, Dress Up, Implied Childhood Sexual Abuse, Jason Todd is a little shit, M/M, POV Bruce Wayne, Sex on a Car, Treat, Underage Prostitution
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:15:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21992794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crookedspoon/pseuds/crookedspoon
Summary: Bruce catches a teenage boy trying to steal one of his tires. To get himself out of trouble, the boy makes him a highly unusual offer.
Relationships: Jason Todd/Bruce Wayne
Series: Exchange Fics [68]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/51139
Comments: 14
Kudos: 160
Collections: Batfam Kinkmas Exchange 2019





	gotta finish what you shouldn’t have started

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Balloonacy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Balloonacy/gifts).



> Hi Balloonacy, I loved your hooker Jay prompt so much I could barely decide which of the versions to go with. I wanted to write all of them, haha. Hoping you'll enjoy the one I settled on.
> 
> Fyi, there's some minor unrequited BruDick mentioned here as well.

The neighborhood was still shrouded in blackness when Bruce returned to the alley the Batmobile was stranded in. An EMP had disrupted the entire district's power lines and knocked out everything in it, the Batmobile's computers included.

Which was why he didn't expect to find a small beam of light breaking up the dark.

It reflected off the puddles on the damp ground and the Batmobile's finish, outlining a shape crouching in front of it.

Bruce dropped down from his perch to land silently behind the figure.

He cleared his throat. The figure jumped, dropping the penlight it had been holding in its mouth, and whirled around. A tire iron clanged against Bruce's gauntlet. He had anticipated the attack. With practiced ease, Bruce snatched the tool and pulled the figure toward him, twisting its arm against its back and slamming its upper body on top of the Batmobile's hood.

"Oof," the figure groaned, but caught itself quickly, thrashing and kicking to try to escape. It would be a child or a young woman, going by its small frame. "Fucking let me go!"

A boy, then. Bruce was taken aback by how young he sounded. He would have expected someone in his late teens, at the very least.

"What are you doing?" he asked, his voice dangerously low, as he bore the boy's wrist harder between his shoulder blades.

The boy tensed, no longer fighting him. 

"Holy crap," he exclaimed. " _The_ Batman. It's an honor, sir."

Bruce released his arm. "Answer the question: what are you doing?" He took a step back, ready to catch the boy should he bolt.

But he only turned around and ran a hand through his hair. "Hey, uh, sorry about that. Had I known it was the _Batmobile_ I wouldn't have touched it, alright? I thought it was some poser's car. Figured the real Batmobile would taser me or some shit."

"Don't cuss."

"Sorry."

The boy was correct. The Batmobile's self-defense mechanisms would have shocked him if not for the EMP that had disabled them. He got lucky in that regard.

"We're good, right?" the boy said.

"What's your name?"

"Jason, sir."

"Where are your parents, Jason?"

"They're, uh, at home, waiting for me! My mom is, anyway. She's sick, you see, so we gotta get money however we can. And I thought if I could sell the tires somewhere, we could at least cover the hospital bills. Please, I gotta get to her or she's gonna be worried."

The boy was obviously lying. His wide eyes might have convinced Bruce, but not the smug look that overcame Jason's features as he elaborated his tale, as though he thought he could get away by playing on Bruce's heartstrings.

"Does that ever work on anyone?" he asked.

"What? It's the truth!"

Jason seemed to sense that he wouldn't be getting away with his tale, because something about his demeanor changed. His wide-eyed wonder made way for something more... Bruce would almost characterize it as coquettish.

"I'm not in trouble, am I?" Jason murmured, taking a step toward Bruce and reaching out.

At first he thought Jason was trying to hug him the way his body draped against his front -- that, or trying to seek shelter in his arms -- but the distinct pressure of a hand feeling up the juncture of his thigh told him otherwise.

Bruce was too shocked to move. He had faced hostage situations and bomb threats without hesitation, he didn't need to think about how to defuse those type of situations, he could just act, yet in this instance, the mere threat of a boy touching him rendered years of training inert.

"What are you doing?" he asked, snapping himself out of it and placing his hands on Jason's shoulders, only to receive a tactile reminder of how slight the boy was.

"Offering you a deal." Jason smiled up at him, somehow both devilish and angelic at the same time.

His hand traced the armor plating of Bruce's crotch as if feeling for a way beneath. Bruce could not actually feel the boy's touch, but merely knowing it was there made his skin crawl. Gently, he grasped Jason's wrist, wanting to tug his hand away without applying too much force. It was not his fault he was taught to behave in this way.

"You don't have to do this," he said, his voice rough. As rough as he felt. 

"I want to," Jason said and snuggled up against Bruce. His head barely reached Bruce's chest plates. "I've always wanted to do this with the _real_ Batman."

"Real...?" Horror was sinking into him.

"Yeah, so many guys want me to be the Robin to their Batman. It seems to be a fetish. I even dyed my hair for it." The boy tugged at his hair as if to show Bruce the roots that were growing out.

Bruce's heart was beating so fast now, it was hard to think. "How old are you?"

"I'm as old as you want me to be," Jason said with a cheeky grin. "I'm as innocent as you want me to be. Or as naughty. All up to you, really."

"I told you, you don't have to—"

"I've got a range, and I'm proud of it, okay? Let me prove it to you. As a way of apologizing for trying to jack your tires."

He moved as if to sink to his knees but Bruce stopped him.

"Don't you miss Robin?" Jason whispered and that was all it took. The strength drained from Bruce and Jason slipped from his grasp. "I can be your Robin tonight."

He assumed something akin to a prayer position in front of Bruce, although it was Bruce who silently sent out a prayer. He knew there would be no forgiveness for this, no matter how much remorse he felt about it. But he wasn't strong enough to withstand this kind of temptation. Not after he had been exposed to it for so many years.

He groaned as he helped Jason undo the clasps of his Batsuit. The first hiss of cold night air slicing across his heated skin should have been enough to snap him back to reason, but Jason preempted that from happening.

"How do you want your Robin?" Jason murmured and looked up at Bruce with bright eyes, peeling away not only the layers of Bruce's armor but the layers of his restraint as well.

Bruce gripped the back of Jason's neck as his heated flesh was exposed.

"Wow, it's..." Jason breathed, but instead of finishing his thought, he leaned forward and kissed Bruce's cock.

Jason's lips were chapped and the way they scratched Bruce's sensitive skin only sharpened the shockwaves of pleasure that trembled through Bruce. He shouldn't be doing this. Jason was still a kid. 

(But he'd offered. Heaven help him, but Jason had offered.

A small voice reminded Bruce that Dick had offered, too, stubbornly, many times over the years, and yet he'd never used _him_ the way he was using Jason now. Bruce was tired. He had been holding himself back for so long. He told himself it was different with Jason. That _he_ had not been the one to groom Jason into this behavior.

It did not make this any easier. Or the guilt any less pronounced.)

Jason's mouth was hot, his tongue scorching as he lapped at the tip of Bruce's circumcised cock like it was a lollipop. His fingers were curled around the base, pumping occasionally, as if unconscious of it, although it was a planned action. Jason tried to seem as if he was fumbling and shy, but his own eagerness soon gave him away.

He moaned in delight when he finally sucked the head of Bruce's cock into his mouth. Bruce himself had to stifle a groan. The slick heat of Jason's mouth was too much to bear. 

Bruce had been on the receiving end of oral pleasure many times, and it should sicken him that this was surely ranking among the top. He didn't know if that said more about his own depravity or Jason's learned skill, but in the end it mattered little. It didn't change how deplorable this was - how deplorable _he_ was for feeling pleasure at the expense of an abused child.

Even in the sparse light of the penlight, Bruce could make out Jason's elated expression. It made him feel terrible both for doing this and for putting a stop to it.

"I can't do this," he said as he pulled out

"Do you want to come inside me?" Jason asked breathlessly and wiped his mouth. This was not what Bruce had expected. To his shame, it made the fire in his veins burn hotter.

"No— I don't—"

"Do you want to see my Robin costume?" Jason asked and got to his feet unsteadily. "Wait here for a second. I stashed my bag somewhere around— yup, there it is."

He rushed towards one of the trash cans lining the alley and pulled something from behind it. He opened it and, without ceremony, began undressing. Alarmed, Bruce wanted to stop him but Jason was like a whirlwind, much like Dick had been at that age, exuberant and full of life. Despite everything that had happened to him.

Bruce had no sway over him. On the contrary. The moment a swathe of canary yellow flashed across his vision, Bruce felt his control slipping. Jason did not put on the cape, but even in just the red tunic and green gloves, he looked enough like a version of Robin that something inside Bruce's stomach twisted. The outfit was cheap and in a state of wear that Alfred would never have allowed, but it didn't matter to Bruce's cock. It was twitching all the same.

"Aren't you cold?" Bruce asked in a feeble attempt to ignore the situation that was unfolding right before his eyes.

"I will be if you don't fuck my lights out soon," Jason said, prancing toward Bruce bare-assed and bare-legged. Some of his confidence seemed to slip when Bruce did not immediately take him up on the invitation. "Too pushy? Do you prefer coy? Not really sure I can do coy anymore."

Jason draped himself over the hood of the Batmobile and bared his glistening asshole to Bruce. As if to demonstrate how loose he was, he slipped two of his gloved fingers inside.

"Fuck, don't just stand there, please. I want you so bad. Please don't make me wait any longer."

Jason whined and fucked himself faster.

Everything about this scene was just heart-breaking to Bruce. But he was tired. He had spent years fighting this, denying himself. It was wrong, and Jason was too young to understand the full extent of what he was doing, even if his body was developed enough to make him think he wanted this. Bruce should not reinforce this behavior.

And yet, he picked up Jason, turned him to face him, and hugged him to his chest. Bruce could make out genuine surprise on Jason's face to be held like this, and he gasped when Bruce kissed him. He didn't know if crossing this line was somehow worse than the others but it was something he felt like he needed to do. Something he felt like he should have done a long time ago.

He pulled down his cowl and deepened the kiss, as if pouring his heart into this would somehow absolve him of this crime. Jason threw his arms around Bruce's neck and clung to him tightly, squirming against him and moaning helplessly into his mouth.

A wave of disgust and nausea washed through Bruce as he grabbed the boy's ass and guided his own cock between the boy's cleft.

"Oh God, yes, please," Jason mumbled against Bruce's mouth. One of his hands went to his ass to help Bruce spread him wider. "Fuck, I want this so bad. Please, Batman, I've wanted this for so long."

With his head swirling like water down a drain, Bruce could no longer be certain where the sound came from, but he was pretty certain that a sob emanated from either of them when he breached Jason's tight hole.

"Fuck, yes," Jason whined. "I can't believe Batman is inside of me. Shit, this feels so good. Please don't stop, sir. Please."

Bruce's legs felt unsteady all of a sudden. He placed Jason's back into the Batmobile carefully.

Jason stared up at him with feverish and adoring eyes. 

"Do you want me to call you daddy?" he asked quietly, almost reverently.

Bruce's chest clenched. "No. Don't."

Jason nodded, wrapped his legs tighter around Bruce's hips, and tried to force himself deeper on Bruce like that. "Anything else, then?" Jason asked between biting his fingers. "Screaming 'Batman' feels weird."

Bruce draped himself over Jason as if to shield him from the cold. "Call me Bruce."

Jason seemed to be about to say something but his jaw grew slack when Bruce pressed into him. He gurgled, fingers clutching Bruce's cape and hair, eyes rolling into the back of his head. Bruce's hips were trembling harder the farther he sank into Jason's yielding body. He felt so pliable under Bruce, like he could mold him into any shape, the way Dick used to feel when Bruce trained him. 

Thoughts of Dick made flashes of hot and cold zip through Bruce. He didn't know if it was any less damning to concentrate on Jason to shove those terrible thoughts aside. Jason seemed to welcome his thrusts, panting open-mouthed and with abandon, fingers scrabbling across his scalp and across his shoulders, barely knowing where to hold onto anymore.

Bruce didn't know either. He was unable to hold himself back any longer. He grabbed Jason's thighs for leverage and shoved his cock into Jason. Over and over and over again. The boy arched off the Batmobile, stuffing the back of his hand into his mouth to stifle his cries. He felt so good. Sinfully good. Bruce dared not think that he could have had this with Dick as well. He couldn't. He would never have—

"Ah, fuck yes, Bruce, please," Jason rambled hoarsely.

As if all those years of barely repressed desire were taking over now, he rolled Jason onto his stomach, legs dangling off the side of the Batmobile until they found their footing again. He angled one of Jason's knees high, surprised at how flexible he was, and fucked him in earnest.

Their breaths were harsh in the silent blanket of the night, the slap of skin against skin even harsher, and Bruce could get lost in this, sinking deeper into that wonderfully tight heat with every snap of his hips, kissing the nape of Jason's neck and burying his teeth into his shoulder, claiming that youthful body as his.

Jason tensed up when Bruce bit him, his name shaped around a moan that spilled from his lips as he quivered, spasmed, and came, muscles shaking uncontrollably.

Bruce fucked him through it, felt his own release trembling through him, and curled himself over Jason as his hips continued pumping into him. His balls contracted and he shot his load into Jason. Groaning deeply, he shoved himself into Jason as far as he would go one last time, as the last pulses spurted out of him like a dying fountain.

They stayed like this until a heaviness settled upon Bruce that threatened to crush him. He felt serene, the way he always did after a good orgasm, but his mind would not let him forget that this had been wrong. That he ought to be sick of himself.

He didn't quite feel it. But he could remind himself of it.

Jason gasped when he pulled out and a gleam of white slid down his gaping hole. It fluttered as though missing Bruce's cock in it. Jason moaned and slid two fingers into himself again, fucking himself for a few mesmerizing moments before his legs gave out. He slid down the Batmobile until his knees hit the ground.

"Sorry about your car," Jason groaned, ran a finger through a rope of come he had left there and popped it in his mouth. "I'll clean this up."

Jason flicked his tongue over the dirtied Batmobile to lick up his semen.

"It's all right, son," Bruce said, placed a hand on Jason's shoulder, and squeezed reassuringly. "Don't worry about it."

Jason beamed a tired smile up at him. His lashes were shimmering with unshed tears. "I should have known you go hard. That was amazing."

Bruce ruffled his hair, but inside, he was curdling with shame. He had willingly let go of his control.

"Tell me something," Jason said as Bruce tucked himself away again. "In your expert opinion, do I make a convincing Robin?"

The question was like icicles down Bruce's spine. It implied that Bruce might have done the same with Dick, and maybe even that Jason wants a spot as Bruce's partner.

"Don't worry, I won't tell any of my clients that I have your endorsement."

"No, you won't," Bruce said and tossed Jason's clothes at him. "Because you're not going to see them anymore."

Jason's face darkened. "What the hell, man? Who are you to tell me what to do?" He glared as he threw his zip hoodie over his tunic. "If I'm not with them, I'm out here jacking tires or doing drug runs. Which is a lot more dangerous than letting a bunch of harmless guys rub off against me, you know?"

"They're not harmless. They're predators."

"You're one to talk." Jason stood up to jam his feet through his pant legs.

He was right, of course. Bruce was supposed to be better than all of them, but he was not. He had made use of one of the most vulnerable citizens he had sworn to protect. There was no excuse for that.

But perhaps there was a way to put right some of the damage he had done.

"How would you like to become Robin?" he asked.

If Bruce trained him, Jason would be able to defend himself from predators.

"Was I so good you want seconds?" Jason smirked. Bruce threw him a blank stare. "I mean, you're kidding, right? Me, become Robin? I'd like nothing better!"

"It's not set in stone yet. We will first have to see if you've got what it takes."

"Oh, I've got it! I'll train real hard, you'll see!"

Bruce grunted in reply. He did not doubt it. What he did doubt, however, was whether this was a good idea. He could already feel desire pool low in his gut again. Taking in Jason might mean subjecting himself to the same kind of temptation he had faced when Dick and he were still partners.

Going by the leering grin on Jason's face, that was exactly what he was expecting, too.

**Author's Note:**

> Title from "Sometimes" by Nick Lutsko.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [temptation](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27023005) by [robincomplex](https://archiveofourown.org/users/robincomplex/pseuds/robincomplex)




End file.
